Différence
by Weasleyturner
Summary: Hermione est amoureuse... Je sais que c'est court comme résumé. One-Shot


Différence  
  
POVHermione Une fois de plus je me réveille en sursaut dans mon dortoir. Depuis que j'ai vue sa photo dans la Gazette du Sorcier... Il me hante. J'aimerais me confier à quelqu'un mais je n'ai personne. Ma mère se mettrait à crier si je lui écrit que je suis amoureuse d'un garçons plus vieux... Mon père... Je n'y pense même pas, Harry est préoccupé pas Cho et Ginny. Drago, mon nouvel ami, essaie de se débarrassé de Pansy et Ron... Il se mettrait à me crier dessus. Et voilà , je me mets à pleurer, donc je décide d'aller dans la salle commune. Je m'assis dans un fauteuil et laisse mais larmes coulées. Tout à coup je sens une main prendre la mienne je lève les yeux, pour voir Ron à genoux devant moi.  
  
-Hermione, tu n'es plus comme avant pourquoi?  
  
-Je suis incapable de le dire...  
  
-Tu peux tout me dire...  
  
-Ron je suis amoureuse de...  
  
-Dis-le Hermione...  
  
-Olivier...  
  
-Dubois?  
  
Pour toute réponse je hoche de la tête. Il me serre dans ses bras et m'embrasse sur le front. Je lui sourit malgré mes larmes. Je croyais qu'il crierait, mais non. Il le prend bien. J'ai de la chance d'avoir un ami comme lui. Puis Ron me regarde et me dit :  
  
-Pourquoi ne me l'as tu pas dit avant?  
  
-J'en étais incapable...  
  
-Allons arrête de pleurer demain, a Pré-au-Lard, nous allons nous amusé...  
  
-Oui...  
  
Je finis par m'endormir dans ses bras. Il m'emmène dans mon dortoir sans que l'escalier se transforme en toboggan puisqu'il m'avait dans ses bras.  
  
Texte Normal Le lendemain, Hermione se leva et sourit sa lui avait fait du bien de pleurer et de se confier à quelqu'un. Elle se lava brossa ses cheveux, devenus lisse depuis le début de l'année après la mort de Voldemort. Harry l'avait tué en mettant toute sa haine pour lui à cause de la mort de ses parents, celle de Sirius et pour finir d'avoir fait souffrir ses amis. Drago avait sauver Hermione des griffes de son père et l'avait tué par après c'était la que leur amitié avait commencé. Ron et Harry avait lié d'amitié avec lui aussi. Et Hermione avait beaucoup changé depuis ce jour. Ses cheveux n'était plus épais, ils étaient lisses et étaient devenus bruns foncés. Elle se maquillait un peu se coiffait et faisait tourner les têtes, mais une seule de s'est tête l'intéressait, celle d'Olivier. Mais il ne venait plus à Poudlard, il avait 4 ans de plus qu'elle, elle ne le voyait jamais et pourquoi s'intéresserait-il à elle?Sur ses pensées, elle mit une de ses jupes noirs, elle mit un débardeur bleu, fit des tresses dans ses cheveux, Hermione se maquilla. Elle prit sa robe de sorcier et sortit du dortoir, elle faillit tomber dans les escaliers mais Harry la rattrapa au vol  
  
-Hop... La prochaine fois essaie de te tenir debout...  
  
-Merci de m'avoir attraper!  
  
Puis ils partirent vers la grande salle, arrivé devant l'escalier du grand Hall, Hermione vit un jeune homme blond tourner en rond. Il leva les yeux vers eux et sourit il leur fit signe de venir. Hermione coura vers lui et lui sauta au cou.  
  
-Que vaut cette effusion d'affection tout à coup?  
  
-j'en sais rien je suis heureuse!  
  
-Salut Drago! Dit Harry se mit aux côtés d'Hermione  
  
-Salut! S'exclama Ron en lui donnant une tape amical sur l'épaule.  
  
-Bon on y va avant que Rusard s'énerve! Rit Hermione en voyant Rusard s'impatienter. Ils allèrent aux diligences et Drago rentra le dernier, puis il claqua la portière. Il soupira quand elle se mit à avancé.  
  
-Pansy?demanda Ron  
  
-Oui...  
  
Hermione et Harry éclatèrent de rire en voyant la moue de Drago. La calèche s'arrêta et ils allèrent aux Trois Balais. En entrant les garçons parlaient quidditch. Ils s'installèrent à une table.  
  
-Je vais chercher des bière au beurre! S'exclama Hermione  
  
Après qu'Hermione soit partie les garçons recommencèrent à discuter. Un jeune homme vint à leur table.  
  
-Bonjour vous trois!  
  
-Olivier! crièrent les trois garçons, Ron avait les yeux ronds  
  
-Le seul et l'unique!  
  
Hermione le vit de loin elle se figea, mais reprit rapidement ses moyens et elle arriva posa les 4 bières au beurre devant les quatre garçons, donnant la sienne à Olivier.  
  
-Je revient... dit-elle sur ce elle alla en chercher une autre.  
  
Elles revient et s'assit entre Drago et Ron qui riait devant Olivier et Harry en train de parlé des meilleurs moments des entraînements de quidditch, enfin les moment les plus drôles.  
  
-Olivier, comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas en entraînement? Demanda Hermione, un peu fatigué de parler de quidditch.  
  
-J'ai un congé  
  
-Ah d'accord... Bon désolé... Mais je vais aller me chercher un nouvel ensemble de plumes et encriers... Alors à tout haleur les gars! Ravis de vous avoir revus Mr. Dubois...  
  
-Olivier!  
  
-Je sais mais vous êtes un grand joueur de Quidditch... maintenant...  
  
-Mais je reste Olivier Dubois...  
  
-D'accord! À la prochaine!  
  
Sur ce elle partit.  
  
-Est-elle toujours aussi... demanda Olivier en la suivant du regard :  
  
-Imprévisible ? S'exclama Drago  
  
-Studieuse? Proposa Ron  
  
-Incompréhensible? Continua Harry  
  
-Bizarre? Dit Drago  
  
-Étrange? Questionna Harry  
  
-Timide?demanda Ron  
  
-Non... Joyeuse... conclue Olivier  
  
-Ah...Ça ... Ça lui arrive... expliqua Ron, nerveusement.  
  
-Alors Ron...  
  
-Moui...  
  
-Il paraît que tu es devenus gardien?  
  
-Oui...  
  
Hermione revint une peu plus tard les garçons étaient toujours assit à parler Quidditch :  
  
-Vous êtes pathétiques! Dit-elle en s'asseyant  
  
Les garçons sursautèrent en la voyant arriver si brusquement.  
  
-La revoilà! S'exclama Drago en la serrant comme sa petite sœur.  
  
-Drago?  
  
-Oui Ron?  
  
-Cache-toi!  
  
-Pourquoi?  
  
-Pansy!  
  
Drago se précipita en dessous de la table. Pansy arriva à leur hauteur et les aborda :  
  
-Hey Granger! Où est mon Dragouchinounet... à cette phrase Dubois s'étouffa de rire en buvant sa Bièreaubeurre  
  
-J'en sais rien Parkinson!  
  
-Menteuse... Tu le sais et tu essais de me le voler...  
  
-Drago... est mon ami... Pansy il va falloir que tu t'y fasses...  
  
-Dragounichet ne se tient pas avec une Sang-de-Bourbe!  
  
-Elle a peut-être du sang de moldus, mais elle, au moins, elle a des amis qui l'aime! S'exclama Olivier  
  
Pansy partit et Drago sortit en se tenant la tête.  
  
-aïe!  
  
Hermione se mit à rire elle se calma et dit :  
  
-Au fait merci Olivier de m'avoir défendu...  
  
-Mais c'est rien...  
  
Hermione sourit  
  
-Oh non...  
  
-Quoi Ron? Demanda Harry  
  
-Nous devons rentrer...  
  
Après avoir salué Olivier, ils se levèrent et partirent. Mais Dubois les rattrapa...  
  
-Écrivez-moi, je vous en prit! C'est un peu platonique dans l'équipe dans ces temps ci...  
  
-D'accord! Dit Drago  
  
Ron monta dans la charrette, suivit de Drago et Harry, Hermione sourit à Olivier et monta à leur suite...  
  
-Je t'ai vus lui sourire.. dit Drago  
  
-Et la tu rougis... continua Harry  
  
-Aller... avoue, sourit le jeune Malefoy  
  
-Pauvre Hermione... chuchota Ron pour lui même  
  
-Bon j'avoue... il me plaît! S'exclama Hermione  
  
-Enfin!  
  
Les garçons passèrent le reste du voyage à taquiner la jeune femme.  
  
-Que j'ai hâte que les vacances de Noël arrivent! Soupira t'elle en sortant de la charrette. Ce qui fit rire les trois garçons. Ils allèrent dans la grande salle et les griffondors durent laissé aller Drago à sa table. Il alla s'asseoir dès qu'il dut assis, il tomba de sa chaise, car un poids lui était tomber sur le dos. Harry, Ron et Hermione riaient en le voyant essayer de chasser Pansy. Hermione partit tôt du repas pour aller à la salle commune. Elle était seule dans les couloirs puisque tout le monde était au souper. Puis, tout à coup un groupe de serpentardes arrivèrent devant elle.  
  
-Bonjour Granger!  
  
-Bonjour Parkinson!  
  
Le groupe de filles se jetèrent sur elle et commencèrent à la gifler, à la griffer et à la frapper.  
  
-Ne t'approche plus jamais de Drago! Cria Pansy  
  
Puis elles partirent laissant Hermione, les genoux replier sur elle, coucher sur le côté dans le milieu du couloir et pleurant de douleur. Elle pensa à aller voir Dumbledor, mais elle risquait de se faire frapper à nouveau, elle décida de garder cela pour elle. Elle se leva et alla dans son dortoir. Hermione chercha dans un livre un sort pour cacher les blessures. La jeune Griffondor en trouva un mais il ne durait que huit heures, assez pour les cours pensa t'elle. Elle se jeta le sors et elle redevint comme avant l'attaque des serpentardes. Mais dès qu'elle touchait une blessures invisibles, elle souffrait. Elle se coucha en faisant bien attention à ses blessures.  
  
Le lendemain elle se leva, elle n'avait pas cours. Puisque c'était le départ vacances de Noël. Hermione se battait dans les escaliers avec sa valise. Elle allait chez Ron, avec Harry, Drago, Ginny et bien sur Ron. Tout à coup, des bras l'entourèrent à la taille et d'autres attrapèrent la valise.  
  
-Les garçons lâchez-moi!  
  
En effet Drago et Harry prenait ses valises et Ron la prenait sur son épaule(comme un sac ).  
  
-Ron je sais marcher!  
  
-Je sais, mais tu est si pâle que nous avons décidé de t'aider!  
  
-Je vous adore, murmura t'elle d'une voix cassé, retenant ses larmes  
  
-Hermione qu'est-ce que tu as? Demanda Drago  
  
-Rien...  
  
-Hermione?  
  
-D'accord mais dans le train...  
  
Ron la déposa sur le sol, et essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Puis il la reprit sur son épaule. Il arrivèrent au Poudlard express. Mais on leur annonça que tout les élèves devraient attendrent quelques minutes. Puis des exclamation de joies fusèrent près des portes, Ron, Harry et Drago voyaient bien puisqu'ils étaient plus grands. Mais Hermione, c'était une autre histoire... Les garçons se sourirent en voyant leur amie se débattre pour voir quelque chose. Harry s'approcha d'elle et la souleva du sol. Et elle faillit perdre l'équilibre en voyant pourquoi les élèves criaient. Sept personnes vêtues de bleus et d'argents se tenaient debout et saluaient la foule. Hermione les regarda uns à uns.  
  
Le premier, le plus grand de tous, avait les cheveux blonds les yeux verts forêts. Il tenait dans une main un Nimbus 2001 et dans l'autre une valise. Décidément, Tout ces gens allaient faire le voyage avec eux. Il n'était pas très séduisant, mais avait l'air sympas.  
  
La seconde était un peu plus petite, avait les cheveux noirs de jais avec des yeux bleus clairs. Cette jeune avait elle aussi un balai à la main, mais c'était une comète 1600. Elle n'avait pas de valise mais à ses côtés traînait un lourd coffre vert presque noir et elle souriait. Elle était très mince. Trop mince pensa Hermione  
  
Le troisième, lui semblait plus froid que les autres. Ses cheveux châtains lui tombaient un peu sur les yeux, qui étaient bruns. Il était mignon, mais paraissait distant. Il tenait un Nimbus 2001,mais aucune trace de valise ou de coffre.  
  
Le quatrième lui, était l'opposé total du troisième. Il souriant grandement et criait à la foule qu'il l'aimait. Des cheveux bruns pâles dressés en pointes sur la tête. Il était plus grand que le second et que le troisième. On voyait très bien ses yeux noirs. Son éclair de feu dans sa main en l'air.  
  
Le cinquième riait de l'attitude enfantine de son ami et passait souvent sa main dans se cheveux blonds-roux, qui paraissait en bataille comme ceux de Harry. Contre lui était accoter un balai que Hermione ne connaissait pas et un homme vint chercher sa valise. Il plissa ses yeux vert bouteilles pour voir si il connaissait quelqu'un dans la foule.  
  
La sixième avait les cheveux châtains en pointe mais le bout de celle-ci étaient bleus, faisant ressortirent ses yeux bleus-turquoise, comme jamais. Il n'avait pas de balais, ni même de valise. Il discutait avec le premier tout en saluant la foule.  
  
Le septième tenait son balai et parlait avec celui qui paraissait distant. Il avait les cheveux bruns et ses yeux de même couleur. Il était musclés, grand comme le premier, souriait en tenant un éclair de feu, sur lequel il s'accotait. Canon! Pensa t'elle, Hermione faillit à nouveau tomber en reconnaissant : Olivier Dubois.  
  
En voyant l'expression sur le visage de son amie, Ron murmura :  
  
-Hey oui Hermione, c'est l'équipe de Dubois... et on dirait qu'ils font le voyage avec nous...  
  
Puis l'équipe rentra dans le train et les élèves purent monter. Le quatuor cherchèrent un compartiment libre, mais à la place il arrivèrent devant une porte marqué Réservé Drago toqua.  
  
-Désoler mais nous ne laissons pas entrer d'élèves! Cria une voix dur  
  
-Même quand se sont des amis, cria Harry  
  
Tout à coup ont entendit un Boom venant du compartiment, Puis la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit laissant voir tout les membres de l'équipe assit sauf un couché sur le sol.  
  
-Olivier? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre? Demanda Hermione en tendant sa main à Olivier pour l'aider à se relever du sol.  
  
-Un plongeon...  
  
Hermione rit :  
  
-Un plongeon sans eau? Pas très plausible...  
  
-Et voilà Hermione miss Je sais tout ressort! S'exclama Ron comme si rien ne se passait, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude dans le ventre de Hermione, aïe!  
  
-Oups désoler...  
  
-Entrer dit Olivier en souriant le quatuor rentra et virent toute l'équipe, ils s'assirent aux places libres, mais  
  
Hermione se retrouva debout au milieu du compartiment, puisqu'il n'y avait pas assez de place pour elle. Drago l'attira sur elle.  
  
-Bon... commença Olivier, Mes amis voici Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, oui, oui le célèbre, Drago Malefoy et pour finir Hermione Granger. Les amis eux se sont les gars de l'équipe, -HUM! -Et la fille, rajouta-t-il voyant son erreur, Voici Dan St-Louis(Premier) il est batteur et capitaine de l'équipe, lui c'est Jonathan Marley (troisième) batteur lui aussi. Elle c'est Virginie Maney(seconde) elle est attrapeuse, lui c'est Patrick Maney poursuiveur et petit frère de Virginie,(quatrième) lui c'est Martin Perlma(cinquième) il est poursuiveur avec Thomas Twany(sixième).  
  
Puis le chauffeur vint avant le départ et agrandit le compartiment. Virginie, Patrick, Jonathan et Martin venaient de Durmstrang, Thomas venaient de Poudlard et Dan venait de Beauxbâtons. Puis Hermione remarqua que le sors qu'elle s'était lancé commençait à s'arrêter.  
  
-Eee... je... revient!  
  
Elle sortit du compartiment et alla rapidement aux toilettes. Toute l'équipe lançait des regards interrogateur aux trois étudiants.  
  
-je vais aller la voir dit Ron, puis il partit.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que votre amie a? demanda Virginie  
  
-Nous n'en savons rien... dit Harry  
  
Drago semblait en pleine réflexion. Puis tout à coup il se leva et partit pour ouvrir la porte du compartiment.  
  
-Drago ou vas-tu? demanda Harry  
  
-Harry! Si Hermione souffre... Je sais c'est à cause de qui!  
  
-Qui?  
  
-Parkinson, elle a dut lui faire des menace à cause de moi, tout est ma faute...  
  
Puis il partit en courant dans le train.  
  
-Et après ça, vous les mecs, vous venez dirent que les filles sont compliquées! S'exclama Virginie  
  
Puis Ron revint en tenant Hermione par les épaules pour qu'elle ne parte pas. En entrant, dans le compartiment où Drago était déjà revenu, Hermione tourna la tête pour qu'il ne voit pas son œil droite au bord noir. Mais il virent tout de même la fine trace de sang sur sa joue gauche.  
  
-Hermione...  
  
-C'est Parkinson! Dit t'elle avant que Drago est put finir.  
  
-Pourquoi? Demanda Drago Hermione se retourna pour que tous puissent la voir, sa lèvre inférieur était fendue et elle avait les larmes aux yeux, comme le jour au Drago l'avait traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe  
  
-Parce que je suis ton amie! Et qu'elle ne l'accepte pas le fait que tu te tiennes auprès de moi puisque je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe! Elles me sont tomber dessus hier après le repas...  
  
-Elles?  
  
-un groupe de fille de serpentard!  
  
-Viens... murmura Olivier il fit apparaître un tabouret pour Hermione il la fit s'asseoir, et sortit de sa valise une trousse de premier soin moldus. Il fit apparaître un autre tabouret pour lui, le jeune gardien s'assit devant elle et prit un coton, y mit de l'alcool dessus, puis le frotta sur sa lèvre. Il s'arrêta :  
  
-Combien étaient-elle?  
  
-Dix...  
  
Drago se leva :  
  
-Qui vient avec moi?  
  
Finalement tout le monde y alla sauf Hermione et Olivier. Olivier recommença a désinfecter sa lèvre. Il était très près d'elle. Elle sentait son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres. Olivier aussi était bien près d'elle. Ils étaient à un centimètre l'un de l'autre. Leurs lèvres allaient bientôt se toucher mais des bruits dans le couloir. Ils sursautèrent et virent toutes leur petites équipe arrivé en criant de joies.  
  
-On les a effrayer! Crièrent-ils en rentrant dans le compartiment  
  
Puis ils se rassirent tous, Hermione s'assit entre Ron et Olivier. Une heure plus tard Hermione s'endormit sur l'épaule d'Olivier. Ron la réveilla, quand elle remarqua qu'elle s'était en dormit sur l'épaule de celui qui occupe ses pensée, elle rougit. Ils continuèrent à parler et Hermione somnolait. Puis soudain le train s'arrêta d'un coup sec. Ils se retrouvèrent tous sur le sol. Hermione se retrouva en dessous d'Olivier. Hermione perdit connaissance après quelques secondes. Tous se relevèrent sauf Olivier qui était pencher au dessus d'elle et essayait de la réveiller. Puis il souleva Hermione et la posa sur la banquette. Drago lui apporta une compresse d'eau froide. Puis on entendit la voix du chauffeur dans tout le train :  
  
-Attention tout le monde! Nous sommes attaquer! Veuillez rester dans le train! Et surtout ne paniquez pas! Je demande à tout les sixièmes et septièmes années de venir en aide au adultes abord du train.  
  
Hermione se réveilla en sursaut il était deux dans le compartiment.  
  
-Où sont les autres?  
  
-dehors en train de combattre les mangemorts restant  
  
-Mais Olivier ils faut que nous fassions...  
  
Olivier mit son doigt sur ses lèvres pour qu'elle se taisent.  
  
-shut...  
  
-mais Olivier!  
  
-Je t'ai dit shut...  
  
-M...  
  
-Non!  
  
Hermione se recoucha et s'endormit, puis elle commença à se débattre et a gémire. Olivier essaya de la calmer... mais cela ne marcha pas. Puis Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se mit à pleurer, Olivier l'a prit dans ses bras. Une heure après Hermione avait arrêté de pleurer. Elle et Oliver se préparait à aller aider les autres. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte qui les séparaient du champs de bataille.  
  
-Hermione?  
  
-Oui Olivier?  
  
-Fait attention et bonne chance... nous en aurons besoin...  
  
Hermione posa ses lèvres contre celles de Olivier...  
  
-Les moldus disent que sa porte chance...  
  
Olivier l'attira vers elle et l'embrassa, passionnément.  
  
-Bonne chance... Ils sortirent...  
  
Le combat dura longtemps, mais le bien gagna. Et par chance, il n'y eu que quelques blessés. Le lendemain, ils étaient tous chez les Weasley. Mrs.Weasley avait invité l'équipe de Quidditch chez eux. Une fête allait avoir lieu le soir même dans une petite salle souterraine au terrier. Hermione décida de mettre une robe bleu pâle, sans brettelles, fait de velours. Des fleurs étaient brodée en fils argents. Elle attacha ses cheveux, et y mit une broche en forme de rose dans ses cheveux. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et sourit. Elle était aux couleurs de l'équipe de Olivier Dubois. Elle descendit en bas pour voir toute l'équipe se mit l'applaudir pour les couleurs de sa robe. Ils allèrent à la petite fête. Puis Hermione partit tôt. Elle alla dans la chambre de Percy où elle dormait depuis que Percy s'était fâché contre sa famille. Elle s'assit et regarda par la fenêtre. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, elle alla ouvrir :  
  
-Oh... entre...  
  
-Tu es partie rapidement...  
  
-Je ne me sentais pas très bien...  
  
-Ohh... et sa vas mieux?  
  
-Oui...  
  
-Eee... pour hier...  
  
-Mmm?  
  
-Le baiser...  
  
-Ah...  
  
-Je... je...  
  
-C'était pour la chance...  
  
-Ouin... Il mit sa main dans son coup et se frotta celui-ci, mal à l'aise.  
  
-Y a t'il quelque chose qui ne vas pas?  
  
-Oui cela... Il s'avança vers elle et plaque ses lèvres contre celle d'Hermione.  
  
Celle-ci parut surprise, mais finit par répondre au baiser en laissant glisser ses mains derrière la nuque d'Olivier. Heureux de sa réaction, il porta ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme. Dubois voulut approfondir le baiser, avec sa langue, il essaya d'ouvrir la bouche d'Hermione. Il n'eut aucun mal. Mais ils durent se séparés ,à contre cœur, pour reprendre leurs souffles. Olivier plongea son regard dans le sien essayant de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait. Quelques secondes plus tard, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent l'une contre l'autre. Les mains du jeune homme caressaient le dos de Hermione, puis elles descendirent plus bas. Sans quitté ses lèvres, la griffondor commença à déboutonner la chemise de Dubois. Il se retrouva alors torse nu. Il souleva Hermione et la posa sur le lit. Le joueur de Quidditch s'étendit sur elle en embrassa le cou. Il entendit Hermione murmuré son prénom. Il fit glisser sa robe sur le sol allant rejoindre sa chemise. En quelques minutes Hermione était nue. Hermione sentit une tension dans le pantalon de Olivier. Elle laissa ses mains glisser le long du torse du l'ancien élève, pour atteindre son pantalon, qu'elle détacha. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Après s'être battu pour enlever les derniers vêtements du jeune homme. Avant d'aller plus loin, Olivier la regarda dans les yeux pour savoir si elle était sur. Elle hocha la tête et il entra doucement en elle. Il passèrent une nuit tendre...  
  
À l'aube, Olivier se leva et s'habilla. Il sourit en la voyant endormie. Il déposa une lettre sur le coin de la table de chevet écris dessus À Hermione. Il sortit de la pièce.  
  
Hermione se réveilla et vit que Oliver n'était pas là. Elle vit alors une lettre sur la table à ses côtés. Elle la prit.  
  
«Ma douce Hermione,  
Si tu lis cette lettre ces que je n'ai pas réussis à te dire... Je t'aime... Et oui je suis fou amoureux de toi. Le jour où Drago t'avait traité de Sang-de-Bourbe. J'aurais voulu l'étouffer, Je vous ai suivit jusqu'à chez Hagrid... Je t'ai vu retenir tes larmes, se jour là je t'aurais bien consoler, mais malheureusement, Harry, Ron et Hagrid l'ont fait... ou encore quand tu as été pétrifiée, je n'était pas au courant, mais quand j'ai vu Harry et Ron rentrer dans la salle commune, je me suis rappelé que tu était une enfant de moldus. Tout les deux nous l'ont annoncé. Fred et George sont tombé de leur siège, Percy est devenu blanc puisque que Pénélope Deauclair aussi avait été pétrifiée, Ginny était mal à l'aise, Harry et Ron eues semblaient perdus et moi je me suis presque écrouler, mais heureusement je me suis retenu. La nuit que nous venons de passer fut le meilleur moment de ma vie. Tu dois te dire que... si tu m'aimes bien sur... que tu pourras m'embrasser ou me parler. Mais non, je suis venu, hier soir pour te dire que je t'aime, mais je dois déjà repartir pour les entraînements de Qidditch. Si tu m'aimes écris-moi vite et si tu ne m'aimes pas écris moi tout de même et revenons à notre simple amitié.  
  
Je t'aime de tout mon cœur Olivier Dubois »  
  
Hermione fut plus que heureuse et sortit rapidement un parchemin :  
  
« Olivier,  
Tu ne peux savoir à quel point ta lettre me rend heureuse, Je t'aime aussi! Pour moi aussi la nuit fut merveilleuse... non bien plus que cela! J'espère que nous pourrons bientôt nous voir.  
  
Je t'aime Hermione Granger »  
  
Elle prit le hibou qu'elle s'était acheter avant la chute de Voldemort. Sa chouette était de couleur miel et avait des yeux perçants verts. Elle attacha la lettre et laissa sa chouette, Mily, s'envoler.  
  
La semaine suivante, Harry, Hermione, Ron et Drago étaient de retour à Poudlard. Hermione flottait sur un nuage et l'avait annoncé au trois garçons qui l'avaient bien prit.  
  
Puis une jour Hermione, Ron, Harry et Drago était assis à leur table. Un aigle royal vint se poser devant Hermione. Elle prit la lettre et la lut :  
  
« Chère Hermione,  
Tu ne peux savoir comment je suis impatient de te revoir, Seras-tu à la sortit de pré au lard dans un mois? Moi j'y serai et je te jure que si j'ai un peu de bon sens je ne te sauterai pas dessus!Malheureusement... Tu ne devineras jamais comment tout le monde trouve que j'ai changer, depuis l'autre nuit... je suis un peu trop distrait, mais je suis quand même capable de rester concentrer deux minutes. Je t'aime Olivier Dubois »  
  
Hermione sortit un parchemin de son sac et commença à écrire, les autres élèves étaient retournés à leur discutions.  
  
«Cher Olivier  
Je suis tellement heureuse de pouvoir te voir dans un mois, je vais essayer de convaincre les garçons de nous laisser seul, mission impossible! Il ne se passe pas grand chose à Poudlard, à par le bal qui s'en vient et je voudrais ton accord pour y aller en ami avec Ron. Réponds- moi vite  
  
Je t'aime de tout mon cœur Ta Hermione »  
  
Puis Hermione attacha la lettre à la patte de l'aigle qui partit rapidement. Olivier reçut le hibou dans son heure de travail et lut la lettre après l'avoir il répondit et immédiatement :  
  
«Belle Hermione,  
Bien sur que tu peux aller à se bal avec Ron mais si il te touche je te jure que je l'étouffe, dit lui bien cela PAS TOUCHE j'ai si hâte de te revoir  
  
Toute l'amour du monde Olivier Dubois »  
  
Le jour de la sortie Hermione était devant son miroir à essayer de s'arranger du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, quand elle entendit la voix de Harry venant du bas de l'escalier :  
  
-Hermione tu viens?!  
  
-Oui j'arrive!  
  
Elle descendit à toute vitesse et Ron siffla en la voyant :  
  
-Je comprends pourquoi Dubois ne veux pas que je te touche!  
  
-Ron!  
  
-Ben quoi?!  
  
Il descendirent Drago comme toujours les attendait :  
  
-C'est pas trop tôt!  
  
-Ou... de mauvais poil le monsieur!  
  
-Pansy?  
  
-Oui...  
  
-Oh... Pauvre petit Dragouninouchet... ria Hermione  
  
-Herm'...  
  
-Oui Dragouninouchet...  
  
-Je t'aurais prévenu...  
  
Drago attrapa Hermione et la mit sur son épaule :  
  
-DRAGO MALEFOY! Fait moi descendre tout-de-sui-te!  
  
-Oh non...  
  
-Drago fait moi descendre je t'en supplie...  
  
Drago déposa Hermione et vit Pansy et les autres filles :  
  
-Pansy!cria Drago  
  
Celle-ci vint en courant vers lui :  
  
-Pansy, si toi ou une de tes amies touches à Hermione vous aurez affaire à moi...  
  
-Au lit j'espère?  
  
-Tu peux toujours rêver!  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-Tu as très bien entendue!  
  
-Ton père le saura!  
  
-Il est Mort!!  
  
Pansy partit en pleurant  
  
- Elle m'énerve, Elle m'énerve, Elle m'énerve, Elle m'énerve, Elle m'énerve, Elle m'énerve, Elle m'énerve,  
  
Harry et Ron étaient pliés de rire et Hermione souriait. Puis Rusard regarda tous les accords un à un. Après avoir trouvé une diligence, les quatre amis parlèrent et arrivés à Pré-au-Lard, en sortant de la calèche Ron se mit à rire :  
  
-Qui a t'il Ron? Demanda Drago  
  
-Olivier est impatient de trouver Hermione...  
  
Et c'était vrai, non loin on voyait Olivier attendre le plus calmement possible bien qu'il était nerveux. En le voyant Hermione courut vers lui, et lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser, Olivier et elle ignorait totalement les filles qui gloussaient près d'eux (Pavarti Patil, Lavande Brown, Padma Patil et Hannah Abbot)  
  
Après leurs études, Hermione se fit demandé en mariage par Olivier, Celui- ci était devenu capitaine des Canons de Chudleys, avec Harry comme attrapeur et Ron comme poursuiveur (Un talent découvert!). Hermione travaillait avec Drago au ministère. Drago au département des sports et Hermione au département de la santé. Hermione avait accouché d'une petite fille du nom de Jennifer Dubois. Harry avait eu un garçons du nom de Sean avec Ginny et Lavande attendait un enfant de Ron, tant qu'à Drago il venait de se marié avec Padma Patil.  
  
Finit!!!!! Laissé un petit reviews  
  
Et merci de m'avoir lue! 


End file.
